


Proposal

by mildsweetness



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is happy friendly and successful, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, MomoYuki - Freeform, MomoYuki are married, No troubles whatsoever, Rabbit chat shenanigans, SWEET TAMASOU TIME, Set in the future, There's some OOCness so forgive me please, ioriku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildsweetness/pseuds/mildsweetness
Summary: After years of dating, Tamaki made up his mind to propose to Sougo, despite them still working as idols.Luckily, everyone -including the president and managers- supports them.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Proposal

Rikkun : It’s finally tomorrow, isn’t it?

Nagicchi : I’m _very_ excited!!! Love finally blooms to the next stage!!! 

Nagicchi  : Tamaki, make me your best man in the wedding, _okay_??

* * *

Tamaki felt his cheeks flush at what Nagi said. Although his friends’ excitement in the secret group chat, that he created especially to take their advice for this important step, made him smile.

* * *

But we’re not gonna hold a wedding

We can’t yet, ‘cuz we’re still idols, remember?

‘m just gonna propose to Sou-chan because I want to

Ryuu-aniki : I’m excited too… 

Tenten : You seem to have it well put together to allow the liberty of something as dangerous as a proposal, IDOLiSH7. Yotsuba Tamaki, I wish you luck. 

Gakkun : I hope you guys are having a good time in the Okinawan beach house Ryuu arranged for you. It’s definitely a great proposal spot. 

  
  


Mhmm. I didn’t know how I can make my plan work

But thanks to Gakkun and Ryuu aniki, I can now 

Thank you 

* * *

From the other side of the screen, a fond smile formed on TRIGGER’s faces at the youngest IDOLiSH7’s member’s words. Idols or not, they were surely happy that one of their friends was taking such a big step. 

* * *

Ryuu-aniki : Don’t mention it!! But man, taking him out on a date to our live in Okinawa tomorrow. I’ll give you my best fanservice if I spot you!! 

Ryuu-aniki : Although I don’t know if I’ll recognize you, since you’ll most likely be in disguise… 

Gakkun : And then after the concert, there’s this thing Yotsuba mentioned. Things aligned too well. No wonder he didn’t want to pass on this chance. 

Gakkun : I’m glad we worked things out exactly how you wanted. Do your best, Yotsuba! The universe is your ally!! 

Yama-san : I was surprised when Tama gathered us here to ask us for help. I was even more surprised when I heard about what he wanted to do for his proposal. 

Yama-san : I didn’t know you were such a romanticist, Tama.

* * *

Tamaki’s cheeks turned a very dark shade of red at Yamato’s words. He was glad Sougo was taking a shower after their long flight to Okinawa, otherwise he would’ve seen him like that.

* * *

Shut up, Yama san

[Angry Pudding Sticker] 

Mikki : Yamato-san, don’t tease him! I see a stupid satisfied grin on your face!! 

Iorin : Yotsuba-san, I know manager, president and Ogami-san approved this, so I’m not against it either. But I don’t need to remind you, you absolutely shouldn’t be seen. 

Ryuu-aniki : It’s okay, they won’t be seen. The beach house is private and secluded. They’ll be safe!

Iorin, so uptight 

I saw it in your face the other day when you came to talk to me

You were envious 

Because you wanted to propose to Rikkun too for a while

I saw you looking randomly at online jewelry sites

Although you didn’t purchase anything

Iorin : No!! I did not!!

Rikkun : Eh?! 

Rikkun : Is that for real? Iori?! 

Gakkun : Tenn is making a really displeased scowl lol

Tenten : I am not.

Iorin : It is not 

Rikkun : Eeeh… I see…

Mikki : Now now, Iori. What did we say about being honest

Yama-san : Ichi, look what you've done, Riku is making a disappointed face.

Gakkun : Tenn is making an angry face now

Tenten : I said I am not.

Ryuu-aniki : Gaku, are you okay?! Tenn elbowed him hard, to the point Gaku groaned in pain

Gakkun : Why are you reporting?! 

Iorin : Nanase-san… 

Rikkun : It’s okay, Iori!!

Rikkun : I’m not in a rush for this!! I’m already happy about us being a couple!

Rikkun : Although I’d really love to… someday…

Yama-san : Ichi came out of his room and took Riku somewhere

Nagicchi  : This is _exciting_!! Love is beautiful!! 

Nagicchi : Does this mean we will see Iori and Riku upgrade from boyfriends to fiances as well? 

Nagicchi  : Make me your _best man_ as well!!! 

Mikki : Hey!! I should be Iori’s best man as his big brother!! 

Nagicchi : Then I will be Riku’s!! 

Tenten : If the older brother Izumi is going to be Izumi Iori’s bestman, shouldn’t I, Riku’s older twin, be his best man as well?

Iorin : Nii-san, Rokuya-san, please don’t get too carried away!! And Kujo-san, don’t compete with them please!! 

Rikkun : I want Tenn-nii to be my bestman!! 

* * *

Tamaki was grinning to himself at the interactions between his friends. It always, always made him happy when they were lively. And the fact that everyone was supporting him wholeheartedly like that made him feel very warm. 

* * *

Yukirin : I see the youthful ones are at it again

Momorin : They are!!! I feel so old just watching how energetic they are.

Tenten : Hello, Yuki-san, Momo-san

Gakkun : Now now, you’re not that old. 

Yukirin! Momorin!!

You’re here!! 

Yukirin : We heard our phones go off constantly with messages so we decided to join. 

Momorin : How is your proposal plan so far, Tamaki? 

Yukirin : Are you enjoying in Okinawa? 

We’d just arrived at the beach house an hour ago

Sou-chan is taking a bath now

* * *

Getting tired of laying down, Tamaki stood up and went to the veranda, deciding he wanted some fresh summer night breeze as he continued chatting with his friends. 

* * *

Momorin : And? How are you feeling? 

Hm? Good

Momorin : Not that 

Momorin : Are you nervous?

‘Course I am

This is something really big

And honestly 

I’m afraid Sou-chan would say no

Momorin : Yeah, I get you

Momorin : I was the same when I proposed to Yuki

Yukirin : You know there was no way in the world I’d have said no, Momo

Momorin : I know!!! But still!!! 

So Momorin felt the same?

Even so when we all were so sure

Yukirin would definitely say yes

Because you two were so lovey dovey

  
  


Momorin : Yeah!! 

Momorin : Because it’s so natural to worry and be scared when you’re about to ask your lover's hand in marriage

Momorin : But as you were sure Yuki would say yes, I’m sure Sougo would also say yes

Mikki : Yeah, Tamaki!! 

Mikki : Sougo can’t really hide how much he loves you from us

Nagicchi  : That’s why we’re sure he will say _yes_ immediately! 

* * *

Tamaki’s blush returned to his face once again at what Mitsuki said. He stared at the words “loves you” for a little longer than he intended before he moved his fingers to type a response.

* * *

But what if he says we can’t now

Because we’re idols, and because of work

Sou-chan loves me 

But he also loves his job

I respect that about Sou-chan, it’s his dream

But it’ll hurt of he said no 

Ryuu-aniki : But he didn’t say no when you confessed and asked him to b, right?

Ryuu-aniki : I’m sure this is the same too!

It’s not!! It’s different!!! 

  
  


Tenten : How’s that different?

It’s just… different

Gakkun : But even though you’re scared, even though you thought about the possibility of a rejection, you still went ahead and planned

Gakkun : You’re great, Yotsuba. This takes a lot of courage. 

‘Cuz I don’t want to back out. I still want to propose to Sou-chan

Momorin : That’s the spirit!! And I’m sure your feelings will come across

Momorin : And I’m sure Sougo will accept them too!! 

Isumin : Yotsuba. What you are worried about

Isumin!! 

You’re here 

Isumin : You two have an annoying so-in-love couple aura no matter how much you try to hide it around us who know you

Isumin : I’m sure he wants it just as much as you do

Isumin : So, uhm. Do your best… 

Momorin : Haruka? Isn’t ZOOL supposed to be on set now? Are you on a break?

Isumin : How would you know?

Isumin : But, yeah, I’m on a break so I thought I’d join.

Momorin : I saw you ZOOL members in the studio earlier, so I guessed.

Isumin : Anyway, you brought me here too to ask for my advise

Isumin : So you better make it work

Rikkun : I’m sure everything will go very well, Tamaki!!! 

Iorin : Well, no need to worry. Considering how you two are, it’ll be fine.

Iorin, Rikkun

You’re finally back

Rikkun : Hehe, sorry we took so long!

Yama-san : Any longer and I would’ve thought you went on for something bigger

Thanks everyone

I feel more relieved now

[Smiling Kinako sticker]

* * *

“Tamaki-kun?” Sougo’s voice caught Tamaki’s attention, making him turn his head around. “I’m done bathing. Sorry it took so long,” Sougo said with his usual soft smile on his face. He was already dressed in his pajamas, a towel around his shoulders while his hair was damp and messy. “It felt so nice I lost track of time,” He chuckled. “You can go in now.”

“Sou-chan, I thought you fell asleep in there,” Tamaki tucked his phone into his pocket, not wanting Sougo to catch even a glimpse of anything in fear it’d ruin his plans. “Alright then!! I won’t take long, wait for me, ‘kay?” He waited for Sougo to nod at him before he went off to their room to grab a change of clothes. On his way there, he quickly took out his phone.

* * *

Sorry, everyone

Sou-chan came out of the bathroom

So I’m gonna take a bath now

Thank you again

Good night

* * *

When Tamaki returned to the bedroom after an unexpectedly long bath, he saw Sougo tucked under the covers. His phone was in his hand, but that was immediately lowered the moment Tamaki stepped into the bedroom. “Want me to blow dry your hair for you?” Sougo offered, and Tamaki’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. There was never a time he didn’t like to be coddled by Sougo. “Of course!!” The next moment, he was sitting on the bed, and Sougo retrieved the blow dryer. 

The entire time Sougo spent on drying Tamaki’s hair, both of them were silent. The older worked thoroughly on Tamaki’s hair, while Tamaki enjoyed the sensation of his boyfriend’s lithe fingers combing through his hair. He felt his worries from earlier dissipate thanks to the warm air combined with his lover’s gentle, loving care. 

Eventually, Sougo stopped the dryer, signaling that his hair was completely dry now. “I’m done, Tamaki-kun,” Tamaki felt it was short, and he inwardly mourned the loss of that nice feeling on his hair. “Thanks, Sou-chan,” A satisfied smile was, however, plastered on his face. 

A few moments later, and both of them were on the bed, their bodies entangled in a tight cuddle. “Sou-chan, are you excited for tomorrow?” Tamaki asked, and Sougo looked up to meet Tamaki’s eyes. “Of course I am!!” Indeed, his voice conveyed that excitement. “It’s been so long since I last went to TRIGGER’s live as just a fan. Thank you for providing me this chance, Tamaki-kun. You’re amazing,” Tamaki couldn’t help but smile proudly, a small victory chuckle made it past his lips. 

“But also….” Sougo paused for a second, which made Tamaki worried immediately. “I’m excited because this is our first time doing this.”

“This?” 

“Having a trip together that isn’t related to work, and it’s in a private beach house. I feel like we’ve disconnected from the world already, and I like it,” Sougo buried his face into Tamaki’s chest, not wanting him to see what kind of expression he made. Even though he was sure Tamaki knew. He was also positive that if he looked up at Tamaki’s face again, he’d see a similar expression on his face. 

And he was correct. Sougo’s sudden words made Tamaki’s heart do a flip, and sent heat to his face. His honesty was sometimes too much for Tamaki to handle. “I’m glad you like it, ‘cuz I did my best to plan this. TRIGGER and Ban-chan helped too.” 

“TRIGGER provided us with this beach house, right? I’ll need to thank them properly later… You didn’t need to trouble them like that though, Tamaki-kun.”

“They gladly helped so there’s no problem. And you already thanked them a bunch of times over rabbit chat, ‘s fine. Don’t let it bother you and just enjoy, Sou-chan.”

“Just enjoy…” Sougo hummed. “Then, what did you plan for me to enjoy, Tamaki-kun?” He turned himself to completely lay down on his stomach and propped himself on his elbows. 

“Huh?” Tamaki suddenly felt nervous as the purpose of this trip popped up in his mind. “Why would I tell you? It’s a surprise, so don’t ask.” 

“Are you taking me somewhere after the live?” 

“A restaurant.”

“And?”

“Just shut up and wait to see for yourself tomorrow. Sou-chan go to sleep already, you’re tired right?” 

Sougo had a very fond smile on his lips, watching Tamaki try to avoid spoiling his plans and shush him was adorable. The more he thought about how hard Tamaki thought about this trip, the more affection welled up in his chest. After all, he only knew about it the night before, so he didn’t get to plan anything with Tamaki. 

“Okay, I look forward to it,” After placing a soft kiss on Tamaki’s lips, Sougo turned to lay down on his side with his back facing Tamaki. Instantly, Tamaki spooned him in his embrace from behind, and Sougo moved his body to bury himself further in his embrace. “Hehe, good. You better.” 

“Good night, Tamaki-kun.”

“Good night, Sou-chan.” 

***

“ _That was amazing!!!”_ Even after Sougo had stepped out of the venue, the excitement that had been boiling and overflowing during the entire live continued to come out in crushing waves. If it weren’t for their face masks, Tamaki would have been able to see the wide stupid grin he had on his face. Even then, his eyes conveyed his feelings just fine. 

“It was!! That new song was sooo fun!!” Tamaki joined his boyfriend in his hype, feeling the post live adrenaline rush in his veins.

“I know right?! The guitar bits were so great, but I loved their singing the most!! As expected from TRIGGER, they’re amazing!!!” 

“That dance was so difficult but it was so fun!! I want to try it at home later!!! But Sou-chan, did you see? Tenten recognized us, he gave us fanservice!!”

“I totally forgot I’m an idol as well the moment he gave us his signature BANG!! I’m surprised he did recognize us! Kujo-san is as amazing as always!” 

“Ryuu aniki too!! He promised me he’d give us fanservice yesterday. Thanks, Ryuu aniki!!!” 

The two of them made their way past the crowd as they continued talking. It was mainly Tamaki who led the way, since Sougo didn’t know where they’re headed next. But even then, Tamaki looked confused as he checked the phone. “I think we’ll need to take a cab to go to the restaurant, Sou-chan.” 

“What restaurant is it?” Sougo asked, peeking into Tamaki’s phone screen, which showed the maps app. “It’s that. Ryuu-aniki told me about it and gave me the location. I thought we could walk to it but maybe we need a taxi.” 

“Alright then,” Sougo checked the address on the app, then stopped the nearest cab they saw coming their way. Telling the driver their destination, he went inside first. And as Tamaki followed him inside, he felt on his bag with his hand, making sure the important tiny box was safely there.

***

“We lost track of time at the arcade and it’s almost midnight now,” Sougo commented, both of them making their way to the beach house after finally returning to the area. “Because we had so much fun, right?” Tamaki followed with a wide grin. 

“I did. The purikura booth was especially fun. The last time we went into one was… a year ago? I think.” 

Once they made it near the house, Sougo took Tamaki’s hand in his and squeezed it tightly. Tamaki reflexively squeezed it in return. “Thank you, Tamaki-kun. Today was really fun…” Sougo turned to look at him tenderly, violet eyes met bright blue ones. The soft illumination coming from the half moon in the sky was reflected on the older’s face, along with tender fondness. 

Before Tamaki could say anything in return, something flashed in their peripheral vision, and they turned their heads to that direction immediately. It disappeared as fast as it appeared, though. However, it didn’t take long for another to appear.

“Ah, another one!” 

“That’s... a shooting star?!” Sougo’s eyes widened, the memory of the momentary shiny shooting star among the numerous stars in the dark sky was burned into his mind. 

“Mhm!” Tamaki nodded. “Actually, we won’t see just one, or two. Tonight is the peak of a meteor shower. So we’ll see lots of them!!” Excitement and pride bubbled into Tamaki’s chest, satisfied by the surprise Sougo had on his face. 

“So that’s what you really had in mind…” 

“Yeah,” Tamaki said bashfully, his cheeks turning dusty pink. “So, you like it?” 

Just after Tamaki had finished his question, another shooting star flashed in the sky. Sougo stared at the sky for a minute silently, touched by what Tamaki had planned for them. 

“Yes,” Sougo nodded, taking off his disguise. “I like it very much. I’m actually stunned… Thank you, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo gave Tamaki the widest, most genuinely happy smile he could manage.

‘ _That’s it. That’s the best timing. I gotta ask now…_ ’ Tamaki thought to himself, and just as he was about to reach his hand into his bag, Sougo suddenly grabbed his own bag and frantically looked for something. 

Having seen this sight countless times, Tamaki wasn’t even surprised or taken aback by it. And just as he expected, Sougo retrieved his notebook, the one he’d used whenever sudden song inspiration came to him. 

Tamaki watched in silence with the passing of the few minutes it took Sougo to write down whatever lyrics came to his mind, muttering them in a very low tone to himself. Tamaki had to admit, he adored the sight of a passionate inspired Sougo. Every time, it made pride inflate in his chest.

When Sougo finally descended back to reality, Tamaki was a few feet away, facing him. He had already abandoned his disguise, and one hand was hidden behind his back. But what took him off guard the most, was the serious expression Tamaki had on his face. 

“Tamaki-kun…?” Sougo said cautiously. “What’s wrong?” He suddenly felt tense, the sweet warm atmosphere from a few minutes earlier had shifted to be nerve-wracking. He could tell that Tamaki was agitated, which made him feel the same in return.

Tamaki, on the other hand, could hear his heartbeats clearly in his ears. They were so loud, so fast he almost thought it’d blow his eardrums. The possibility of being rejected fed his nervousness, but he did his best to ignore it. 

“Err, I know this is early. I know we still have our jobs as idols and all, but Ban-chan, manager and president gave me the OK. And I really, really wanted to do this,” Tamaki’s cheeks gradually grew redder with every word he said, getting fidgety on his feet. He had rehearsed before already, and did his best to remember the suggestions Banri and president gave him, but it all flew out of the window like they never existed in that moment. No amount of practice or advice could prepare him for the real thing. 

“T-Tamaki-kun??” 

“Osaka Sougo-san!!” 

“Huh?!” Sougo squeaked, almost choking on his saliva. The entire time he had known Tamaki, he thought that the world would come to an end first before Tamaki ever addressed him so formally using his full name, and this only made his anxiety increase ten folds. ‘ _Just what in the world is wrong with Tamaki-kun?!_ ’

Tamaki slowly withdrew his hand from behind his back, revealing a black velvet tiny box, and in the middle of it, a platinum classic ring was placed securely. He inhaled deeply, and with the next exhale, words came out. “Will you marry me?” 

He finally said it.

He had dropped the bomb.

Both of them felt like the world ceased revolving, and time stopped moving as they held their breath. More shooting stars passed over their heads, but none of them even noticed. Sougo’s eyes were glued to the box, shocked and unbelieving, while Tamaki’s were glued to Sougo’s face. His heart felt it was going to explode right there and then as he waited for a reaction, or a word from Sougo.

Was he going to get rejected?

Would Sougo say they couldn’t just yet, and that he was going too far when they still had their job?

It was just a minute or two of complete silence, but to Tamaki it felt like it stretched to a year or two. The lack of response from Sougo was killing him, but he wasn’t about to nag Sougo for a quick response. He understood it was all too sudden.

Sougo could hardly be blamed, he hadn’t expected at all to be proposed to. He hadn’t expected that he’d be offered an engagement ring, and that he’d be asked for marriage. 

After his brain had processed what was happening, his initial shock was replaced with overwhelming happiness. Immense bliss exploded inside every cell of his body, and he felt like floating on the clouds. There was only one answer to Tamaki’s question, an answer Sougo didn’t even need to think about twice.

Sougo took a step forward, then another, getting closer to Tamaki who went completely stiff the instant he moved. “Yes,” Sougo was unable to let his voice out properly, so he ended up whispering, placing a hand softly on Tamaki’s hand that carried the box. “ _Yes._ I will…”

And although the waves of the sea were a little loud before them, Tamaki heard him clearly. The next thing they felt was the warmth of the tight hug they both drew the other into. 

Tamaki let out a big sigh of relief, his tense nerves immediately relaxed and he felt time move around them again. If it weren’t for the warmth of the secure arms that wrapped around him he knew too well, if it weren’t for their rapid heartbeats that somewhat synced the longer they hugged chest-to-chest, Sougo would’ve thought this was all a dream.

“This is so sudden,” Sougo mumbled.

“It is. But I wanted to do it in the best way.”

“Is this entire thing your idea?” 

“Yup, I got help though.”

“So everyone knows?”

  
  
“They do, Manager, Ban-chan and president too.”

“So they approve this.”

“They do.”

“That’s embarrassing…”

“It was when I told them about it too. Yama-san kept teasing me.” 

“So that’s what you had in mind all along.”

“Yeah…” Tamaki finally pulled away from Sougo’s embrace, his face was ablaze but so was Sougo’s. Sougo gracefully offered his right hand, and Tamaki took it gently then placed the ring on his ring finger. To Sougo’s surprise, it fit perfectly. “How…” 

“I measured it when you fell asleep after getting drunk once. Iorin suggested that to me and gave me some tool to use it.” 

“What...”

“Sneaky, right!” Tamaki giggled, and Sougo had no choice but to smile. Even though he hated his drunken habits, they could actually be well-used for once. “Tamaki-kun, do you have your ring as well?” 

“Yeah, it's here,” Tamaki reached into his bag, then retrieved the ring from a very small secret pocket in it. “There,” Sougo quickly took the ring from his palm then took his turn to place it on Tamaki’s finger, then followed it by a gentle kiss on both the ring and the finger. Flaming heat returned to Tamaki’s face again at the gesture, but that didn’t stop him from smiling giddily. 

He loved Osaka Sougo. So much he couldn’t simply express it with words, so much his heart might explode with that love. 

And Osaka Sougo loved him just as much, their feelings for each other were just as strong and intense. 

They couldn’t believe that there was a day when they thought they were hated by each other, a day when they doubted they’d ever get along well enough. 

The next moment, Sougo’s lips moved from Tamaki’s finger to his lips, both of them connecting in a sweet, affectionate kiss that conveyed more than words could ever do. 

From above them, more falling stars continued to shine in the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be a follow-up to this where they go passionate ;3 but it will be posted in an entirely separated fic to keep the tag of this PG for everyone to read it.  
> The follow-up will be by the end of the week hopefully, wait for it!!
> 
> It's not perfect, but I hope you liked it!!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, I love praise lol


End file.
